The Shape Shifter
by Abreana
Summary: When The Doctor Martha and Jack stumble across an unknown planet, they just have to explore but when they meet a shape shifter in the forest things could turn for the better or the worst. it all depends on choices. Rated M for Langauge and later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"Why can't you just get the coordinates right for once?" Martha complained as she stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Why do you complain so much?" asked the Doctor

"Well you say we are gonna go somewhere and we end up the other end of the universe. That's why. Where are we anyway"

"No idea" The Doctor told her. "Why don't we ask someone?"

"What?" asked Martha. The Doctor shook his head at her.

"Hello" The Doctor greeted the mystery person joyfully. No answer came. No sound. Nothing. "Well that didn't work" said the Doctor still joyful. "I wonder where Jack got to. I know the TARDIS is big but he can't have got lost" and with that Jack waltzed out of the door as if he owned it.

"Blimey its hot out here" he complained

"Bloody hell your as bad as Martha" The Doctor whined "complaining all the time. I take you to wonderful places and what do you do? Complain."

"Well I can tell someone's in a bad mood" snapped Martha "If its going to be this hot I'm getting changed." she said and stalked of into the TARDIS.

"What did I say?" asked The Doctor Incredulously. Jack just shook his head at him and sat down to wait for Martha.

About 20 minutes later Martha emerged from the TARDIS wearing a white vest top and black shorts showing off her toned legs also a pair of black flat ankle high boots. Her curled hair was pulled into a rough pony tail on her head and she had let a few curls fall across her face. She had decorated her eyes with white eye shadow. She noticed both the men were staring at her but didn't pay them any attention. She slung the bag she had picked up over her shoulders. "so where we going then?" she asked.

"um.." The Doctor stuttered

"To find civilisation" input Jack. Standing up he helped The Doctor up as well.

"yeah what he said" The Doctor told her. Martha giggled at his sudden shyness.

"come on boys" she said taking the lead.

"Martha" Jack warned "The other way"

"Right" she turned and walked past them again in the opposite direction.

"Sorry Martha I have to say it. You have a nice arse" Commented Jack

"Shut it Jack"

"I apologised for it" he argued following her.

"I don't care Jack. I'm not having you make comments about my arse like that" She shot back at him

"You look a bit like Tomb Raider as well."

"Jack" Martha warned "I will make you feel pain in a minute"

"I wonder if were gonna raid any tombs" he continued not paying attention to her warnings "then you can show of your moves". When Martha turned to look at Jack he just smiled back totally oblivious to the glare she was aiming right at him.

"Jack" she said. "If you make one more comment I will punch you in the face"

The Doctor smiled and followed his to compaions forgetting the arguement they had had earlier.

* * *

Hey Everybody okay so this is my first fic and if you have stumbled across it then i would like to ask you to review

if you do ill give you a cyber cookie (bribery or what?) i got given a banana once it was well nice. lol

But what was i saying? Oh yes.. PLEASE REVIEW. even if you dont like it, let me know how i could improve or something.

I will update soon aswell.

Love Abreana XX


	2. Arguments and Dream Girls

**Chapter 2 **

**The Dream **

**ok so sorry for not updating sooner. have been kinda busy with coursework and stuff i will update quicker next time i promise**

**i forgot to put this in last time so here it is **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!! GET IT?

* * *

**

Martha put in her earphones to her I-pod and flicked it to shuffle. She then put into her pocket and continued walking. The Doctor and jack were in front of her arguing over something she didn't understand. It had been going on for ages now. Martha looked up and noticed it was getting dark, they still hadn't found any form of civilisation. The conversation from earlier had sounded like: 'if you've taken us to some planet where nobody lives and its 'bout to explode again I will kill you' said jack

'Jack you can't kill me I'll just regenerate.'

Martha pulled out the earphones and set them in her pocket. "Doctor?" she began. He didn't hear her he was still arguing with jack "Doctor?" she asked again, this time a bit louder. Still no answer "Doctor?" she shouted at him. He looked round startled. "Hi" she waved at him "Still here" she told him. She then pointed at the sky and he looked up bewildered "its getting dark" she told him "I don't know about the Time Lord and the Immortal but this human is tired"

"Oh. Ok" he told her; still surprised her voice could get so loud. "We'll find somewhere to stop in a minute." Martha rolled her eyes at him. And barged her way in front of them. She emerged into a clearing about a hundred yards ahead.

"Found a place" she told the men, and sat down in the middle.

"Right" both men said, Jack smirked at the Doctor and sat down beside her. Martha pulled her earphones back out and put them back in her ears. She lay down on the ground and closed her eyes, listening to her music. She let her mind wonder. About an hour later she turned of her music and began to drift off into an uneasy sleep. She kept waking then dozing off again. One time when she woke she found The Doctors trench coat placed over her. She smiled to herself, rolled over and dozed off again.

In her dream she was in her house back on earth, her kitchen to be exact. She cast her eyes around the room and she jumped when she saw the girl sitting on the worktop.

"What are you doing in my house?" she demanded defensively. The girl smirked at her.

"I'm not in your house Martha Jones. I'm in your dream."

"Ok. So what are you doing in my dream?"

"Talking to you." Martha assessed the girl sitting in her kitchen… no, Dream. She had black/blue hair and the curls cascaded down past her shoulders. She wore a white cotton blouse, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She wore black cotton trousers that tucked into the top of her knee-high boots; they were black also and did up around to the back by string that laced through holes printed into the boot. Martha looked at the girls face and saw that she was extremely beautiful. She had blue/grey eyes that shone. Her skin was slightly tanned and she had full rosy red lips and a small button nose.

"What's your name?" Martha asked.

"I can't tell you that. It's against the rules of entering someone's dreams. You have to deliver the message then go." The girl clicked her fingers as she said 'go'. "All though…" the girl mumbled to herself.

"How old are you then?" Martha asked, intent on knowing every other thing the girl was allowed to tell her.

"If I told you that one your head would probably explode from the impact of the knowledge of my true age". Martha looked at the girl and noted that she couldn't probably be more than 19 or 20 years old, so what did she mean by 'knowledge of my true age'.

"Ok" Martha said "so what can you tell me"

"Um, I can tell you I was born on this planet, both my parents are dead. Umm, my uncle is a dickhead, my cousin is the nice one in the family, I have a brother, he's also nice, uh I'm talented in archery and sword fighting, I'm the fastest rider in the nine kingdoms" the girl rambled on as Martha's agitation began to rise these were only trivial bits of information, stuff that wouldn't come in handy later on.

"Stop!" Martha shouted. "Ok, just give me the message and go"

The girl had stopped her ramblings sharply and looked Martha in the face "All right then, this is the only time I'm going to be able to tell you this. When you wake in the morning and leave, don't go towards the lights, it will only put you in danger."

"That's it!?" Martha said incredulously "how do I get out of this place anyway?"

"You wake up Martha Jones"

And Martha woke.

* * *

please review.

you know you want to.


	3. Girls Out of Dreams And Hunters

Martha looked around the clearing blinking, she tried to cling to the dream as it slipped away. She saw the face of the girl as it became blurry in her mind, the words seemed to become fuzzy and un-interpretable. Martha shook her head and her eyes cleared. She saw Jack and the Doctor sitting not far from her. She stood, taking the Doctor's trench coat with her, and walked over to where the men were sitting. They were speaking in hushed tones.

Martha dangled the Doctor's coat in front of his face "Thanks," she smiled brightly at him. He took the coat in his hand and Martha let it fall from her own.

"So? Where are we going then doc?" Jack asked.

"Well whilst you two were sleeping…" he said the word 'sleeping' as if it were a crime. "…I went walking round the surrounding area and saw some lights coming from that direction" he pointed over Martha's shoulder. She looked round guessing that that was north east, but being totally clueless with directions and being half asleep, it was definitely a wild guess.

Martha tried to grab at her dream instead, before it completely slipped away, but it just drifted further into her mind, like trying to catch mist with your hands.

"Martha? Are you okay?" Martha opened her eyes, she hadn't even realised she'd closed them, and looked into the Doctor's brown eyes. Martha shook her head to try and clear it.

"yeah. I'm fine" she reassured him. His hands felt comforting on her shoulders. She rubbed her hands across her face "I just had a really weird dream that's all, but I can't remember what it was. I keep trying to remember but whenever I do it just gets further away" she took her hands from her face and looked into the Doctor's eyes "it's like trying to hold onto mist" she shook her head again, clearing it. "I'm sure its nothing"

The Doctor, Martha and Jack continued through the forest during the day heading in the direction the Doctor had seen lights come from. Soon all three of them seemed to stumble upon a hunting group. They, obviously not expecting anybody, were lounging about but having spotted them jumped to their feet pulling swords from sheaths and pointing them at the friends. "I'm guessing were not in the 21st century" Martha whispered. Martha looked around searching for Jack but he had disappeared "Doctor? Where'd Jack go?" she asked but before he could answer a sword was pressed to his throat.

"Who are you and what do you want?" a burly man grunted at them.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Martha" the Doctor replied in a cheerful disposition in spite of the sword at his throat. "We were just passing through"

"Nobody comes through here" another soldier told him "I suggest you tell us the truth"

"Honestly we were just passing through" input Martha to have the sword pointed at her.

"Were you asked?" the burly man shouted at her making her step back. She shook her head, eyes wide with fright "No! Keep your comments to yourself woman." Martha nodded. "Get me some irons" he ordered a young man. Who ran to do what he was asked. He came back a few seconds later, two pairs of irons in his hands. The burly man clamped them to Martha's wrists then the Doctor's not caring if they were too tight. They were then grabbed by two men each one taking each arm and dragged them away. Martha began to kick and shout "But we didn't do anything. You cant just arrest us" one of the men holding her arms moved round to try and catch her flailing legs. She kicked him in the jaw knocking him unconscious. The man behind her pulled her closer to him and she jumped on his toes making him drop her. And she ran.

Meanwhile outside the clearing there was a person watching all of this commotion. She watched as Martha and the Doctor stumbled on to the army camp. "Hello" She said and turned round to see a man standing behind her his weapon pulled out at her "I had wondered where you had disappeared to. Put the weapon down" she told him "I don't like having a conversation whilst a weapon is pointed at me"

"How do you know it's a weapon?" he asked.

"Because if it wasn't you wouldn't be pointing it at me" she told him. "My name is Abreana Genlith. Nice to meet you" and extended her hand out to him. But instead of going to shake his hand she pulled the gun out of his hand. "Thank you" she said "Don't worry you'll get it back. I just need to know you wont shoot me whilst I'm talking to you" She turned round and looked onto the scene in front of them "Right now your friends have been taken hostage by the worst group of bounty hunters going" Just then they heard Martha shout "you can't just arrest us" and Abreana watched the girl struggle "you need my help right now and I'm gonna help you get out of here if it kills me

"Why do that?" the man asked

"I'm just one of those people" she said. As she did she saw Martha break for it weaving between the tents in the camp " if she makes it to the edge of the clearing I'm going after her to stop the hunters that will be on her tail" she passed him his gun back " you may need this if you are going to help" she watched Martha as her path was blocked by the hunters she pushed the bags that she had obviously been carrying under some of the large leaves near her. She pulled her long black hair into a lose horse tail at the nape of her neck. She unbuckled her belt and placed it next to her things. "What's your name?" she asked

" Captain Jack Harkness" he told her.

"Well Captain Jack Harkness" she said as they watched Martha get ever closer to the edge of the clearing. "Lets go get em."

And with that she was sprinting towards were Martha had broken through the trees not caring if Captain Jack was following or not. She followed the trail Martha had left but decided not to stay on it just run parallel to it. She soon caught up to Martha and ran ahead of her searching for a place to hide as soon as she spotted one, a tree, she climbed it so she was on the lower branches then as Martha was coming up reached out and grabbed her under her arms and hauled her up into the tree. Martha's eyes were wide with fear as she scrambled for a hold on the branches. Abreana held a finger to her lips "Shush" she told her "they're still after you." she signalled for Martha to climb further up the tree and she did so as well as she could with her hands held fast behind her back.

She listened out for the sound of footsteps but saw through the tree it was Captain Jack following their footsteps. "Harkness!" she whispered as she fell to the ground landing on her feet

"Where's Martha?" he asked her she pointed to the tree "get up there as well" she told him. And as he scrambled up Abreana prepared herself for the oncoming fight. She climbed a tree across from the one Martha and Jack were in and signalled them to stay quiet. After about a minute of silence a group of around 7 of the bounty hunters came into sight their boots resounding of the ground. "OFF ALL THE GODS!" she shouted as she jumped into the hunters view. "JUST WHEN I THOUGHT I HAD THEM YOU OAFS COME IN AND RUIN IT" the men looked at her confused. "I'm a hunter" she told them "I was tracking a group of about 16 wapitis and you come blundering in and scare them all off. THANK. YOU. VERY. MUCH." she said sarcastically

"Well Miss. Um we have a camp back there you could come back with us but we have to catch a prisoner that ran away first" Abreana nodded

"And I'm guessing your not trackers either?" all of them shook their heads. "I tell you what. If you give me a place to stay tonight I'll help you track your prisoner down. Yes?" the man who spoke to her first answered her.

"I should think so. But only if you help us"

"Don't worry I will. I always keep my word." she looked up at the sky. "It's almost nightfall, absolutely no one can track in the dark not even the best of trackers. If we want to track your prisoner down we would have to leave at dawn. Whoever it is wouldn't have got far by tomorrow these woods are confusing even in the day."

The man nodded at her "okay" he said "so you recommend leaving at dawn tomorrow?"

"yes I do."

"well I suppose that seems sensible we shall take you back to our camp."

"Thank you. I could do with a rest." she agreed "Wait a minute I left some of my kit up here she said pointing to the tree. I'll just go get it she said and climbed up"

When she was on the same level as Jack and Martha "Stay here for a while" she whispered at them. "Captain you know where I left my stuff in it is food and drink and a lock picking kit to open those. When you get to where I was if you walk due east facing the camp you will come to a set of caves. I shall meet you there with your other friend" and with that she jumped to the ground and walked off with the bounty hunters.


	4. Not A New Chapter Sorry

Hey everyone, I am sorry I haven't updated recently and I wont be for a while. I've recently been suffering from really bad headaches, almost migraines but not with the whole sick part (ew). I've been to the doctors and they have given me painkillers that make me feel like I'm drunk, which is allowing me to be typing to you now. The doctor thinks I could be anaemic or diabetic so I have to go for a blood test on Tuesday to find out, so I wont be able to upload till Friday after I go to my appointment on Friday. I'm really sorry. But just because I cant type doesn't mean I've given up on my stories. At the moment I'm doing a lot of writing by hand so I can type it all up when I'm better.

I truly am sorry.

Abreana.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. i know i said i wouldn't be updating to Friday, but i got bored waiting till then and at the moment I'm on really strong painkillers I'm surprised my fingers are even typing words properly.**

**So here is the next Chapter hope you enjoy it.  
**

Jack climbed down from the tree and helped Martha down after him. "Who is she?" Martha asked "Do you know her?"

"I don't know she said her name was Abreana I only met her a few minutes ago"

"Can we trust her to find the Doctor?"

"I Don't know Martha but at the moment she just saved your life and is the only chance we have at getting him back. We'll decide what we're going to do when we find her stuff. If she keeps that promise then we may just have to trust her"

"Wait a minute" Martha stopped suddenly when they were about halfway there. "That was the girl from my dream. She warned me about this happening. But how would she know?" Jack just shook his head and grabbed Martha by her handcuffs and pulled her along.

"This is kinda kinky ya know" he said after a minute or so of pulling her along.

"shut up" she muttered but the words held no feeling.

* * *

Abreana Genlith, last of the Genlith clans, followed and listened closely to the bounty hunters conversation. They were discussing if she could be trusted and one of them said he could easily overpower her if she got out of line. She snorted lightly and looked over the scrawny man who had made the comment, mentally she was laughing hysterically at the thought of this man "taking her down". she quickly looked down at the ancient plasma gun attached to her hip and flicked open the battery seeing she had four cells left in there giving her a total of 16 shots. She flicked it shut again before they could see what she was doing.

When they reached the camp, the 'Leader' started shouting that they had brought the wrong one back and that he should kill them all, Abreana raised her voice not wishing to see murder.

"I know I'm not the girl your looking for, but I heard these men saying your chief tracker was abed with sickness and offered my services as a tracker to help you find your prisoner, I'm sure you'll fetch a nice price for her at the slave market, and I will not demand money from your earnings, all I request is a hot meal from your fires"

The big man seemed to consider her request and said slowly "I think we can arrange for that, but if you do not keep to your promise I shall promise you that you shall be sold instead of the other."

"Of course. I also heard you have another prisoner and that they came together, would you mind if I talk to him and see if he has any information on where she might be heading."

"you may" and he dismissed her with a wave of his hand and told someone to take her to the prisoner.

The scrawny man from earlier led her over to where the Doctor was chained to the wheel of a cart and left her there saying "I will not wait for you, I have better things to do. Dinner will be served over there and he pointed in the direction of a canvas covered area." she nodded as she looked over the man in front of her, he seemed to be sleeping but she knew better. She waited for the scrawny man to leave before she addressed the man in front of her.

"I know your awake, Doctor" his eyes flew open at the mention of her name.

"How do you know me"

"Martha told me your name. Don't worry she is safe I sent her with the Captain to a cave system not far from here but far enough to be safe. They were adamant that you weren't to be left behind, so here I am."

"and where is here?" he asked wincing at a pain in his cheek where a purple bruise was forming.

"here?" she said as she cautiously put her hand to his bruise "This forest we are in is know as locally as the 'Silva of Atrum' means forest of the dark. Bit ironic really seeing as this place is one of the brightest I know."

A heat seemed to seep through her finger tips where they were placed on his face. The Doctor could feel it as it penetrated his skin, then the pain subsided. "How did you do that?" he asked.

"It's a secret. For me to know and you to never find out. Now, I'll be back when all these buffoons are asleep then we shall go and meet up with your two companions."

"and what do I do till then?"

"I dunno pretend to be asleep, I'm here to rescue you not be your entertainment."

She walked off in the direction the Scrawny man had pointed and began to look for food and a way to do some damage control.

The doctor watched her go, he spied the plasma gun on her hip and to him it looked ancient, at least a few hundred years old, preserved well though, it hadn't rusted over, yet.

'Must be a relic, or an heirloom' he though to himself, he saw her walk round to the back of the canvassed area and wondered what she was up to as everyone else was walking in the front way. He decided to take her advice and pretended to be unconscious, propped up against the wheel.

Abreana, after doing sneaky things around the back of the tent in the cooking area, made her way to the front of the tent, the leader beckoned to her and indicated a space to his right for her to sit. She took the seat and waited to be served. All the men around her were talking loudly and the tent seemed to fill up with sound that it could probably burst.

"Shut up!" the leader shouted loud enough that no one could not have heard. "now we can all enjoy the meals of our latest conquest!" all the men cheered. He turned around and yelled "Bring it out."

A large group of women emerged from back area and began to serve the meals, stew and bread, large goblets were already on the table waiting to be filled with stolen wine. When no one was looking she tipped her wine on the floor not wishing herself to become inebriated or worse. She ate the food in silence, all the women had retreated to the back again. After the meal a woman was assigned to her and she was taken to a spare tent that had a bedroll in it that smelt of urine. She settled herself on the bench outside her tent and watched the camp go about its business until everyone had gone to sleep. She crept from her spot to where the doctor was still pretending to be asleep.

"Oi" she whispered. His eyes opened and she smiled at him, "lets go." she withdrew her sword and raised it to strike at the chains holding the cuffs together.

"Oi Oi Oi" he whispered panicky "I don't fancy having my hands sliced off thanks"

"you have no faith," she muttered "fine have you got a better way at getting these off then"

"in my inside pocket is a long metal thing, get it out" she reached her hand into the left pocket "the other one" he told her. She took her hand rolled her hands and begun to search through the other one.

"What the hell, how big are your pockets?" she asked her arm had sunk to her mid forearm and she was still searching. She grinned in triumph when her fingers enclosed around a long metal thing. She pulled it out and looked at it shock. "And what in the name of the nine kingdoms is this?" she asked in wonder.

"sonic screwdriver, now set it to 369 and press the button pointing it at the cuffs"

"All right, how do I change the setting?"

"Twist the thin metal bit in the middle." she twisted it until she came to the setting, she then pointed it at his wrist and pressed the button. Nothing happened. "Try it again" he hissed.

This time when she did the end lit up blue and a low buzzing could be heard. The lock clicked open and she did the same for the other wrist. He rubbed his trying to resume circulation to his hands. She handed him the screwdriver and took his arm urging him to follow her.

"Shouldn't there be guards lurking about or something?" he asked.

"Yeah, there should, but I took care of those earlier"

"How?"

"Slipped a herb that induces sleep and memory loss into their wine tankers. Everyone will be asleep and when they wake up they wont remember the last two days nor realise that they have lost there memory."

"Clever"

"Yup, Professor Brace at the university came up with it. She's quite the hand with all things herbology"

They crept in silence to the edge of the camp and made it out without getting stopped. They then made their way to the caves she had earlier spoke about. When about halfway she asked if he wanted to stop and he said no.

They made it to the caves as the sun was beginning to rise.

"Martha, Captain?" she called quietly. She heard movement and quickly un holstered her gun. She flicked the button on the side and it began charging. She braced it in two hands and took a cautious step forward, having the sun behind her was not helpful at all. Suddenly she came gun to gun with Jack.

"Hi." she said.

Martha came out from the darkness and hurried to the doctor hugging him, checking him if he was all right. When she had finished Jack and Abreana were still gun to gun, assessing each other with their eyes.

"Jack?" Martha questioned.

"I don't trust her" he said eyes never leaving her.

"I don't trust you either, but think about this, I kept my word, I saved Martha, I gave you food, water, sent you to safety and brought the Doctor to you. What do you have not to trust?"

"Play nicely children" the Doctor said coming to them and pushing their guns down. They both still glared at each other until the Doctor snapped his fingers in front of their faces, making them focus on him instead of each other.

"Fine" Jack conceded. "But don't say I didn't warn you when things go wrong" and he walked back into the cave back to where Martha and him had been waiting before.

"Sorry" the Doctor started apologising for Jack

"Don't apologise for someone else's faults Doctor, when they are not yours to apologise for. He makes his own decisions, you don't have coddle him through them." she told him. He just nodded and Martha led them into the caves.

* * *

**Please review. when i get reviews it make me feel so happy and it make my day. even if its only three words long its to know my work is being read and being appreciated. **

**Thanks**

**Abreana xx  
**


End file.
